Buttercup
Buttercup was the original Rex on Isla Nublar. She married Billy Yoder. Biography Youth Buttercup was hatched in 1990 by InGen as the first of her species in Jurassic Park. She was placed in a large paddock that was intended to house her and one other, younger tyrannosaur, who never arrived on the island. She was fed goats as she grew up and was deprived of the ability to hunt her prey. Escape During the Isla Nublar incident, Buttercup noticed that the electric fence lights were off and experimentally touched one. Realizing that the fences were not electrified anymore, she tore through them and began exploring her new territory. Along the way she killed lawyer Donald Gennaro and used him as a plaything, and also attacked the two Ford Explorers that the other humans had been hiding in. She injured Ian Malcolm and stranded Alan Grant, Lex Murphy, and Tim Murphy in the Park before wandering off. She later chased Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon as they tried to move Ian to safety, but they evaded her. She fought a Triceratops that night, managing to kill and eat it as her first hunted meal. The following day she continued to hunt for food, catching a Gallimimus. She later followed a Velociraptor into the Visitors' Center, catching it as another small meal. Before she could eat the raptor, the raptors' leader attacked her, and as they fought, the surviving humans were able to escape from the Visitors' Center and the island. Buttercup succeeded in killing this second raptor and then ate them both. In the evening she returned to the Visitors' Center, finding three more humans there. These were Gerry Harding, his daughter Jess, and Nima Cruz. Buttercup chased them out of the Visitors' Center but was distracted by a moving vehicle, following it down the road. That evening she attempted to attack a helicopter carrying a group of mercenaries including Billy Yoder and Oscar Morales, but it escaped. She would re-encounter Billy later as she failed to catch a Parasaurolophus for dinner, coming across him. The chase led them to Laura Sorkin's research paddock, where Buttercup was finally able to get a meal by killing or frightening away some raptors belonging to Valkyrie's pack and eating the Parasaurolophus they had killed. She had to chase Billy away from her meal after he snuck by. The day after this, Buttercup was wandering near the North Dock, and saw Gerry, Jess, Nima, and Billy once more. Billy was threatening the others, but as he tried to steal a can full of DNA, Buttercup decided to eat him, and did. She also attempted to eat the other humans, but they escaped on a boat. After the Incident Rexy traveled north after the Isla Nublar incident, living far out of sight of most of the other dinosaurs on the island. She was mostly undisturbed by Henry Wu and his underlings taking the Visitor Compound back. Due to electromagnetic interference in the North, InGen was unable to track her after the incident. According to a compy in 1995, she hadn't been seen in two years and was presumed dead.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Film-Canon Characters Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs